To Serve and Protect
by Tanith2011
Summary: When Dan is injured after taking a call of duty, Mike reflects on what his badge really means to him and his young partner. A tribute to the late Richard Hatch and dedicated to "Kahva" who has requested my muse for Mike's POV in a follow up to my earlier one-shot, "The Call of Duty".


_**AN: I have finally finished writing this one-shot which was started a year or two or more ago and I felt it was appropriate to publish now as a tribute for someone very special and as a dedication to a dear friend.**_

 _ **Kahva, I hope I have done a small measure of justice for the character of Dan Robbins. May the great man who brought the well-loved character** **to life, rest in peace and know he will be treasured in our memories and our hearts.**_

 **Tanith**

 **In Loving Memory of Richard Hatch (May 21, 1945 - February 7, 2017)**

* * *

 **To Serve and Protect**

"Dan, be careful, you hear me?" Even as the words had left Mike's lips, he couldn't shake off the feeling that his young partner was about to walk into a bear trap.

" _Yeah, I hear you. Don't worry, Lessing and Tanner are right behind me, Mike_ ," Dan's voice crackled through the transmission.

That was the last time Mike heard from Inspector Dan Robbins that fateful Saturday night. It was an hour after the Lieutenant had made an arrest at an unrelated case on the other side of town that he received word from an Officer McCormack that one of their own was down. Mike's gut twisted into a tight agonizing knot when the location reaffirmed his fears. It had to be Dan. The coincidence was too uncanny to not consider the very real possibility that his partner was in serious trouble. He just hoped it wasn't of the worst kind.

Healy planted a firm hand on Mike's shoulder, mirroring the latter's thoughts. "Go. We can take it from here."

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

Healy gestured for Mike to go where he knew and understood he needed to be. "Take my car." He handed the keys to Stone who nodded gratefully and hurried to the LTD parked nearby. Gunning the engine, he tore down the street before he had the chance to pull the driver side door shut.

* * *

When Mike arrived at the scene, he had to weave through a small crowd of onlookers being ushered away by the boys in blue. An ambulance was parked against the curb with its neon lights flashing. He could make out a gurney being wheeled out of an alley by paramedics towards the open doors of the vehicle. As Mike drew nearer, his heart skipped a beat. Even though he had steeled himself for this discovery it didn't make it any easier for him to witness his partner laying still on the gurney and looking visibly unwell.

"Dan!" Mike called out when he reached the gurney just as it was about to be wheeled into the awaiting ambulance. "Dan, can you hear me?" The Inspector was barely conscious. Blood crusted his face from a possible broken nose and his eyes were unfocused. The only answer he received was a groggy moan. Mike's eyes scanned the rest of Dan for visible injuries to his torso, arms and legs. The young man's shirt was unbuttoned and blood stained his collar. The early signs of bruising were beginning to show on his chest. His sleeves were torn and there were cuts to the red and swollen knuckles of both his hands. No doubt his partner had put up one hell of a fight. Mike looked up and questioned the paramedic who was checking Dan's vital signs. "How is he?"

"Looks like he's got a concussion, busted ribs and a broken nose. We'll know more once we get him to the hospital. His blood pressure's also a little low so tests should tell us what's going on. Excuse us, please."

Mike reluctantly stepped aside. "I'll be right behind you, Dan," he said, more to himself than to Robbins.

* * *

Mike watched the gurney carrying his partner wheeled into the emergency room of General Hospital. He knew that the waiting was not going to be short and it gave him little comfort to hear that Dan's condition was yet to be determined.

When at last a doctor stepped out of the double doors of the ER, Mike was on his feet before the man reached him. Out of courtesy and having just realized he was still wearing it, he removed his fedora, holding it lightly against his chest.

"Lieutenant Stone?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Croft. You're here for the young man who took a battering?"

"How is he, Doc?"

"Well, apart from a mild concussion he's got a couple of cracked ribs. There's some contusions and tenderness to his abdomen that we'd like to keep a close eye on so he'll be staying here overnight for observation."

"I see. But he'll be alright?"

"Rest assured, Lieutenant, your partner is good hands. His vitals are now stable and he's a healthy young man. As I said, we'll be monitoring his condition closely. If there are any significant changes we'll be sure to let you know."

"I'd appreciate that. Can I see him?" Mike's weary face broke into a weak smile of gratitude and relief.

"Well, visiting hours are well and truly over but a few minutes can't hurt," Dr. Croft said, giving the Lieutenant a kind smile in return.

Mike shook the doctor's hand heartily. "You're a good man, Doc!"

Dr. Croft chuckled and led the detective to his patient's room. "He's been given some strong pain killers so it's likely to be lights out for him soon."

"I won't stay long. You've got my word, Doc," Mike promised

* * *

When Mike walked into the room he saw Dan propped up against the pillows in a semi seated position.

"Hey," Dan croaked weakly. "Did you…did you see the state of the other guy?" His weak laugh turned into a groan.

"Yeah, I saw him. You did well Speedy. You did well." Mike smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his fedora down on the nightstand.

"Sonofabitch walloped me good."

"I can see that. How're you feeling?"

Dan shifted to position himself higher up against the pillows. "I've had...better days."

"I don't doubt that." Mike swallowed hard as he took in Dan's condition. The young man was already sporting two black eyes, his bottom lip was swollen and his knuckles were red raw.

"Heard Doc wants to keep me here...for...observation."

"That's right. You took some heavy hits."

"You know, it's funny," Dan let out a small pained laugh. "I'm only just really feeling it now. It didn't feel so bad at the time. Actually, I don't recall feeling anything at all but wanting to take the guy down."

Mike reached out and gave Dan's arm a reassuring pat. "It's called adrenaline." He smiled to hide his worry.

"I thought he was gonna kill me. I've taken punches and kicks, been knocked out and heck, I've been shot but this really cuts the cake." Dan paused to lick his dry lips, wincing as his tongue moistened the cut in his lower lip. "Guy was like a rhino!"

"You know, you shouldn't have tried to take him down on your own. Should've stayed with the wife and child until back-up showed up. The guy wouldn't have gotten far," said Mike, though he knew if he were placed in the same situation it would have been difficult not to mirror Dan's actions so he understood the young man's decision even if he didn't approve of it.

"I know, I'm sorry. It just really gets to me, you know? I mean, what kind of a man could hurt his wife and child? I don't get how they could do it?" Dan pondered aloud. He sighed heavily then groaned as he shifted himself into a more comfortable position.

Mike wished he had an answer but the truth was the human race could be just as cruel as it could be kind. He imagined what Lenny Murchison would say. He always had an answer when it came to what makes a man's mind tick. "I don't understand either but one thing I do know is, it's our job to protect the victims."

"And why do women put up with it? I mean…" Dan's speech was becoming slurred from the pain killers and he failed to stifle a yawn. "They always take them back."

"Tell you what? Why don't we leave that for Lenny to answer when you're feeling up to it? I'm sure he'll have a thesis about the why's and how's already waiting for us," Mike replied, noting that his partner was barely lucid.

"Hmm… I'm sure he does. He's shrink, isn't he? Mike?"

"I'm listening." Mike leaned in closer as he struggled to hear the younger man who had sunk into the pillows with his eyes drooping shut.

"How's the woman and kid? They were banged up…wanna make… they're alright? Mike?" Dan slurred sluggishly.

Mike placed a comforting hand on Dan's shoulder. "They're gonna be okay. You just get some rest and I'll get you outta here first thing in the morning!" He straightened up, pulled back his sleeve and peered at his watch as Dan muttered a reply before his steady breathing greeted his ears. The time on the classic watch he'd received as a gift from Helen, read, just before five in the morning. He wondered what the likelihood was that Dan would be released in a few hours. Having had no sleep himself, Mike decided it'd probably be best to see Dan again late in the afternoon. With one last glance at his sleeping partner, Mike picked up his fedora and silently left the room, closing the door behind him then walked down the lonely corridor. Dan's words made him think about his own family and how he would do anything to protect them. His late wife, Helen, whom he missed dearly – what would he give to have her back again? It pained him that she was taken from him by the one thing that he could not safe her from. He thought about his daughter, Jeannie, who was his everything, his ray of hope and the one thing in his life that symbolized the kindness that still existed in a world tainted by the cruelty of mankind. For this reason, Mike found the strength to be who he was and do what he did day in, day out – to serve the city he lived in and protect those who could not defend themselves. He knew in his heart that Dan felt the same way, even if he was young and had yet to find that special someone – someone like Helen – the remarkable young man had served his city last night and protected the lives of two innocents at the risk of his own. Mike smiled, brushed away a stray tear from his eye and replaced his fedora, then headed for the exit.


End file.
